ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shantae Risky's Revolution
Shantae Risky's Revolution is a 2003 American animated comedy-adventure comedy film produced by Renegade Animation for Paramount Pictures. it was directed by Lindsey Pollard from a produced by Sam Register, Ramsey Ann Naito, Michael Ouweleen, John Pomeroy and Charlie Bean, and a story by Adam Beechen, Michelle Lamoreaux, Robert Lamoreaux and Howie Perry, and is the sequel to 2001's Shantae The Half Genie Hero, Sometime before Risky's Revenge,Shantae was Really Tired and Risky was also tired to Sent the Tinkerbats and Shantae Tried to defeat the all, But the Battle quickly takes a bizarre turn when a ice ball was splashed into the sea, Shantae and Risky were Looked at the Ice Ball and then Risky used the Microscope to find it. Vivica A. Fox, Josh Gad, Robin Williams, Halle Barry, Kimiko Glenn, Kate Winslet, Bill Hader, Nika Futterman, Carolyn Lawrence, Shelley Long, Grey Griffin, Jody Thompson, John Cusack, Jason Ritter and Liam James. Shantae Risky's Revolution held its world premiere in Japan on June 26, 2003, and was released in the United States on July 25th, 2003. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a minor box office success, earning $523 million worldwide on its $69 million budget. Release The film was originally scheduled for release on July 18, 2003, but on January 19, 2002, its release date was pushed back to July 25, 2003 with Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi taking its place. The film premiered on June 11, 2003, at Japan, and was released in the United States on July 25, 2003. A montage of "outtakes" were made and included in the end credits of the film starting on August 25, 2003, which was done because Paramount hoped it would encourage people to view the film a second time. Marketing Coinciding with the film's release, Burger King released nine toys in their Kids' Meals. Baskin-Robbins promoted the film for its new Shantae's COOL Sundae that consists of crushed chocolate, hot fudge, sprinkles, maraschino cherries, strawberry syrup, squiggly gummy worms and whipped cream. A tie-in comic titled Shantae's 10 Tips before ready to watch Shantae Risky's Revolution in Theatres was released on July 15, 2003, collecting ten prelude issues. Trailers * * The film's first teaser trailer was released with The Powerpuff Girls Movie on July 5, 2002, and was also shown before Stuart Little 2, The Country Bears, Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, Pokémon 4Ever, Tuck Everlasting, The Legend of Zelda and The Santa Clause 2. * The first theatrical trailer was attached on November 15, 2002, and was shown before Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Treasure Planet, The Wild Thornberrys Movie, Kangaroo Jack, The Jungle Book 2, and Agent Cody Banks. * A second theatrical trailer was attached on March 21, 2003, and was shown Piglet's Big Movie, Holes, The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Daddy Day Care, Pokémon Heroes, Finding Nemo, Rugrats Go Wild, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and Sinbad Legends of the Seven Seas * TV spots began to air between late June and early August of 2003. Video game A video game based on the film was released on July 15, 2003 on PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Microsoft Windows. Home media Shantae Risky's Revolution was released on DVD, and Video on November 19, 2003. The Blu-ray version was released on April 17, 2013. It was released again on Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, DVD, and Blu-ray will be released on May 19, 2020 to honor the 30th anniversary for Wayforward. Reception Critical response Shantae Risky's Revolution has received a mostly mixed response from critics and fans alike, who praised its animation and voice cast, but criticized its story. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gave the film an approval rating of 63% based on 135 reviews; the average rating is 6.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "The comedy and humor are spot-on as usual, but Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi 2's unfortunate tendency to throw in musical film cliches and contrived plot points suggests that the franchise has been corrupted." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, gave the film a score of 61 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale, down from the first film' "A". Box office Shantae Risky's Revolution grossed $319.7 million in the United States, and $497.3 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $817.1 million.